


Everything’s Wrong (With Me)

by happysarcasm



Series: Dream SMP Runaway AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /j, Angst, Anxiety, Drabble, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loneliness, No Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, except niki she’s perfect. queen xoxo /j, i think, i think? probably., quackity is BITTER LULW get fucked duck man, this is pre festival arc btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysarcasm/pseuds/happysarcasm
Summary: Quackity deals with being avoided by Schlatt. It obviously doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Runaway AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988590
Comments: 20
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to Filler Content!! i want the next chapters of OK and FAYCG to be l o n g boys so i wanna do some shorter one-shots in between updates. i mean i was already doing that but shhhhh don’t worry abt that
> 
> also this is definitely inspired by What’s Wrong With Me from the mean girls musical go listen to it xoxo. anyway, enjoy!

The four cabinet members were gathered in the White House, discussing issues one of the citizens had brought up. Of course, Schlatt’s first reaction was to dismiss it, but his cabinet convinced him to at least think it over.

It had been about two hours, and Tubbo could tell the president was irritated. Quackity and himself were still pressing the conversation, while George wasn’t contributing all that much to the matter.

“All I’m saying is that maybe clearing up some of the remnants from before could be good! We don’t have that much more land to keep expanding, so why not?” The vice president almost shouted. Tubbo couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Wh— So you just want to destroy L’manberg-” He saw Schlatt give him a dangerous look from where he sat at his desk. “..Manberg landmarks?” Tubbo’s voice quieted slightly.

The arguing went on like that for another fifteen minutes before Schlatt suddenly got up from his chair with a slam to his desk. Tubbo saw Quackity flinch at the sudden loud noise, and George backed a step away from the man. Schlatt slowly looked around the now silent room.

The ram hybrid sighed and turned his gaze towards George. “Come on, we’re heading out.” He beckoned the shorter man to follow him.

Quackity sputtered with confused laughter. “Uh- wh— where are you guys uh, going?” He had an unsure smile on his face and adjusting his tie. 

“Out.” Schlatt’s short reply left no room for questioning

George followed him out the front doors. Before leaving completely, the president turned towards the two left in the room. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

Quackity took a few steps forward. “Wait, Schlatt-“

With that, he shut the door on both of them. The smile was slowly dropping from the vice president’s face, stopping a few paces from the front doors. It stayed silent for what felt like hours, but was realistically about a minute or two. Tubbo resisted the urge to hum.

“He’s mad at me again.” Tubbo looked up to see Quackity still facing the doors with his arms around his torso, hugging himself. “He’s mad, and now he’s gonna ignore me.”

Tubbo didn’t know what to say. He inwardly cringed at his own silence and pondered whether he was even supposed to respond. 

He settled on a question rather than a comfort. “Does this happen..often?”

The other’s laugh was more bitter than amused. “Often is a..kind word for it. It’s usually the silent treatment, that one’s the worst.” He walked back over to Schlatt’s desk and stood beside the chair, looking at unsigned documents and decrees. “Schlatt knows I hate it, so..” He shrugged.

Tubbo looked at him with sympathy. He knew full well that Schlatt was an angry and impatient man, but he hadn’t expected more information to come from his own vice. He didn’t know why he was surprised.

“I’d rather have him criticize my every move rather than just pretend I’m not even fucking there. At least then I know I’m...worth his time.” Quackity’s voice became small, as if he was afraid Schlatt would hear him. “I try every goddamn day to keep this place and his position in power in check, and I get almost nothing back.” 

He sighed with a breathy laugh. Tubbo felt like he shouldn’t respond.

A knock on the door distracted both of them. Quackity walked over to the front doors to the White House, and found Niki waiting on the other side. 

“Uhm, may I speak to Tubbo?” She asked. Quackity turned over his shoulder and called for the other.

The shorter boy walked over to the front doors and was very relieved to see Niki on the other side.

“Niki! Hi!” His face lit up while speaking to his friend. 

Niki quietly laughed before responding with her own hello. “Hello Tubbo. Can I borrow you for a little while? There’s somebody..here. To see you.” She eyes the vice president wearily before shifting her gaze back at Tubbo. 

He gave Niki a confused look before it clicked in his head and nodded in understanding.

“I’ll be back later, Big Q.” He waved at his coworker before heading off with Niki. 

“Yeah uh, see you Tubbo..” Quackity’s voice slowly trailed off near the end, and he shut the door, leaving only himself left in the White House. He sat back against the spruce doors and slid down to the floor. 

He didn’t know what was wrong. What could he do to make it better? Was it...Schlatt? Was Schlatt in the wrong?

..No. No, it was probably him. 

‘I listen to everything he says.’ His thoughts supplied. ‘What do I even do that for?’

He’d rather have Schlatt tell him everything wrong with him before being left alone. And now, here he was. He was alone.

‘What can I do? I’m always in line, I’m always listening and watching for rebels, always trying my fucking best to keep this nation stable. So what’s wrong?’

His thoughts ran by before he could process them all. After a few minutes of this, his mind could only supply one question. 

‘What was wrong?’

——

It was hours before George and Schlatt came back, barely sunset, and Tubbo was still out of sight. Quackity was helping Fundy replant crops outside of his home when he spotted the two.

“Uh, sorry Fundy, just a sec.” He took the opportunity to go see his president and waited for the two to finish their conversation. 

George waved goodbye and walked off to who knows where, and Quackity turned to face the ram. “So, how was your trip?”

Schlatt gave a simple one word answer of “Fine.” before walking towards the White House again. God, Quackity hated that place.

“Uh— wait!” He blurted. The taller man looked over his shoulder at him. Quackity struggled to think of a way to phrase his question. “Are—...are you mad at me?” He put it simply.

Schlatt turned around completely to face the other. “What? Why are you asking?” The words sounded less like a question and more like a demand.

“Well it’s just- I mean you— you do this thing where, if i upset you, you start ignoring me and I— I thought you were avoiding me today by leaving with George so I was just-“ 

“Stop.” 

Quackity’s rambles were cut off by the other. He quickly silenced himself to listen.

Schlatt pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing and looking away from Quackity. “Look, Quackity, I can’t spend every moment in town. Even the big man in charge needs a fuckin’ break sometimes.” 

The shorter man inwardly grimaced. ‘Of course it was just a break, he didn’t need you hounding him every five minutes.’

He tuned back into Schlatt still talking to him. Well, more talking at him than anything, Quackity knew better than to reply. 

“Get a hobby or something, man. You don’t have to spend all day bugging me about things I don’t give a shit about.” He spat at the other. Schlatt’s harsh words were implanted in Quackity’s mind, only further confirming his suspicions. “Now if you’ll leave me be, I’m going to sleep.”

Schlatt turned around and walked away from him. Looks like this would be another night at the Embassy.

His slow walk over to the small building in the mountain was plagued with thoughts about his previous interaction with Schlatt. At least he got a response. That’s what he wanted.

He arrived at the smooth stone building, all of Tommy’s belongings in the chest and nobody else in sight. Quackity opened the door to where the red bed was placed. He flopped down on the bed, choosing to sit with his legs off the side rather than actually laying down, it wasn’t even night yet. Staring at the hard stone floor, only a singular memory played on loop in his mind, and one thought plagued him until sleep.

‘What’s wrong with me?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his falling out with Schlatt as resignation as vice president, Quackity gets a glimpse into the shit show that is Pogtopia’s leadership. maybe he’ll finally get an answer to his question
> 
> featuring: Quackity’s relentless self-doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! first of all, LULW SURPRISE ANGST AGAIN! FUKC YUOU!!! /j
> 
> second, there’ll be one more chapter after this, which gives context to my traitor!quackity in my actual au fic. you don’t need to read that one to understand this fic but 👀 i like clout so ❤️ 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Quackity stormed off of Manberg property and into the surrounding forest. His aggressive argument with Schlatt had been fresh in his mind and he had barely any time to cool down, so he was aimlessly walking while stewing in his own anger. 

Just who the fuck did Schlatt think he was? The one reason he was in any place of power was because of they’re goddamn coalition, an offer that Swag2020 proposed in the first place! And he had the absolute audacity to tear down HIS building that was made for Schlatt? Fuck that.

The more he walked, the more rage was directed at Schlatt. It took all his willpower to not start hitting any random animals that happened to cross his path. So, when he had stumbled across Tommy randomly, it took a moment for him to realize that they...weren’t exactly enemies anymore.

“Big Q, what the fuck are you doin’ out in the woods?” Tommy asked him. Really, Quackity could’ve asked the same thing, instead, he just laughed.

“Listen— listen Tommy, we gotta fucking-“ He cut himself off with more angry and incredulous laughter. “Oh my god— we have to fuckin’ talk, dude.” He ran a hand down his face, trying to quell his own rage to speak to the other.

Tommy looked back in confusion. “Well it’s- it’s been a while, Mr. Vice President.” His words were coated in bitterness, but Quackity paid almost no mind.

“Yeah, it’s been— it’s been a fucking while. And no, not vice president anymore, not the vice president. Schlatt can get a new fuckin vice, I don’t care.” Quackity tried to explain to Tommy through his own heightened emotions, but it came out as almost incoherent.

The following conversation was spent conversing about Quackity’s newfound want to murder the president, and the boy’s sudden allyship. They discussed the possibility of the former joining Pogtopia and how the others might take his sudden change of mind. 

After a few minutes, the two traveled back to Pogtopia, where Quackity would be introduced to his new place of residence, along with his new allies.

——

Ok, so, maybe these new teammates weren’t all Tommy had hyped them up to be. In fact, the first and only member of Pogtopia he had been acquainted with before Schlatt’s presidency had been seconds away from blowing the entire place to ashes. Not the best introduction in Quackity’s opinion. 

It’s been a few days, and their situation wasn’t...going well. Yeah, everyone else residing in the ravine has been accepting of him joining their ranks but it was obvious there was at least a bit of tension. He couldn’t blame them really, he was the vice president, emphasis on the “was”. 

But it wasn’t just the bits of tension with the others or the reluctance to share information when he was around, no he was used to much worse than simple awkwardness. It was the unofficial head honcho, Wilbur, who got on his nerves the most.

Quackity had only about a day before he threatened to blow up Manberg again. He was with Tommy again, and it felt very similar to their time in Wilbur’s “button room”, as he liked to call it.

“Wilb— Wilbur this is fucking ridiculous! You aren’t gonna gain anything from this!” Quackity was trying to reason with him again instead of taking Tommy’s approach of just shouting nonsense. He was stress-laughing through his words, which was only more frustrating. “You don’t understand wha-“

“No, you don’t fucking understand, Quackity!” Wilbur loudly and abruptly cut him off, effectively silencing the other two. 

The taller seemed to calm down the tiniest bit after his small outburst, taking a deep breath. Quackity took this opportunity to get another word in.

“Listen, maybe if I can— if I can like, set up a meeting with Schlatt, and- and y’know, trick him into giving up Manberg, then…” He slowed down his rambling. “Can you just give us time?”

Wilbur’s gaze burned through the younger, considering his proposal. Tommy stayed unusually quiet, being careful not to distract Wilbur from Quackity’s offer. The older took another deep breath and leveled his gaze with the other.

“I’ll give you until Friday. If you can schedule a meeting with Schlatt before Friday, I’ll postpone my plans. Is that good enough for you?” His final sentence was ridden with venom, but Quackity didn’t pay any mind.

“Wh- uh, yeah! Yeah that sounds like a deal!” His mood brightened at Wilbur taking him up on his deal. The latter nodded and motioned for the two boys to follow him back to the ravine. 

His mind supplied conversation topics for the silence, words spilling out of his mouth non-stop. “Oh also Wilbur, I forgot to say that if you needed anything specific for the meeting, like any conditions or a time then I could try and schedule-“ 

“Quackity! ..I get it.” Wilbur cut him off again, turning over his shoulder to silence him again. He and Tommy kept walking ahead while Quackity slowed his pace.

He contemplated what just happened. The interaction seemed small, yes, but the more he thought about it the more that it was just..so similar to how Schlatt would talk to him most of the time. Detached, cold, irritated…it was the same old fucking song, wasn’t it?

In his mind, Quackity considered Wilbur a much better leader than Schlatt any day. And that was still true! But every day he noticed more similarities between the two men. It quickly became clear to Quackity that he was playing almost the exact same goddamn role. 

Different boss, same role, except somehow he was lesser. Somehow it was almost worse. At least Schlatt was upfront about how he felt, Wilbur was just a loose cannon.

He’d been quickly molded to suit Wilbur’s- and somewhat Tommy’s-wants. He still wasn’t his own person around them. Around them, he was just…whatever they wanted him to be.

“Hey, Big Q, you coming?” 

Quackity was pulled out of his thoughts by Tommy calling back to him. He picked up his walking speed to match the other two’s pace, and let his feet take him back through the route he had memorized to Pogtopia. 

Maybe he could finally relax when they got back, preferably alone. But his brain once again filled in the silence, this time in his own mind. 

‘I’m practically the same as I was before, just fit to suit them instead of Schlatt. Just..whatever they want me to be. Is that really my only appeal?’ 

Unsurprisingly, self-doubt plagued his thoughts. He just wanted to know who he actually was, outside of any authority or rulers, outside of Manberg. Maybe he finally had an answer to his question.

‘Everything’s wrong. Everything’s wrong with...me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha pain go brrrr

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i’ll stop hurting my faves one day. but that day is not today so fuck you <3


End file.
